Redeem
by Vene-Fiore
Summary: Join Nishinoya as he tries to be Asahi's boyfriend despite not being in love with him. Get ready for some quirky comedy, awkward romance, and significant angst as throughout the relationship he will slowly find out who is, and what he is capable of. Will he be able to pull off the relationship until Asahi's graduation? Or will he fail, and create a great rift between them?


Nishinoya yawned as he walked to the entrance of school. He had accidentally practiced alone a bit too late last night, and was now paying the consequences. There were no morning club duties so he decided to sleep in a little bit later than usual. The boy opened his shoebox, and grabbed his slippers. As soon as he did, a square piece of white paper fluttered out. Curiously, he picked up the folded paper.

Slowly, as his brain began to process the situation of what was happening, he realized what this might've meant. "Holy shit. Holy shit! What if this is one of those love letters?" He thought, silently praying in his heart. In hopeful disbelief, he slowly unfolded the paper. Reading it carefully, "Hello. Please meet me by the trash burner during lunch. I have something to tell you. I will be waiting." Nishinoya's heart fluttered in excitement.

His thoughts whirled into action, creating the girl of the love letter. "I wonder if they're pretty? Are they smart? Do they like sports? Can they cook?" Those such thoughts of Nishinoya's spurred on until they stopped for a moment. Could he dare believe the girl who wrote the letter was the girl of his dreams? The beautiful, smart, and wonderful manager of the boys' volleyball team, Kiyoko Shimizu! Oh boy, he just had to tell someone about this terrific occasion.

His first thought was Asahi, but lately that man had been exceptionally moody. Asahi was a close friend of Nishinoya's as well as being an upperclassman, but he had experienced many of Asahi's moodiness, and he didn't want to walk into another one until club activities. His next thought was Tanaka! Tanaka was his best bud where he could really get hyped with, without ever the fear of being shot down, or told to calm down. In fact, a lot of times Tanaka got rowdy with him until they were both scolded by Daichi.

Plus, who better to rub the fact it might be Kiyoko than his ally Tanaka. He nodded his head in approval over the idea, and even if the person wasn't Kiyoko. He could still brag about his lovely new girlfriend to his possibly envious friend. Nishinoya was brimming over with anticipation. Swiftly, he ran to his friend's classroom to boast all about the love letter, and a new possible significant other.

Tanaka could loudly hear his name being yelled approaching to where he was. Without a doubt, the voice rightfully belonged to his pal, Nishinoya Yuu. He watched the sliding door crash open, and what a sight to behold! A panting, sweaty short man was catching his breath. Tanaka smiled, and called out to his friend, "Yo Noya! What news do you got for me?" Nishinoya looked up, and walked briskly to where Tanaka sat.

The smaller man's eyes sparkled, "Ryuu! You won't fucking believe this!"  
"What man?! I'm waiting!"  
"I got a letter."  
"A letter?"  
"From a girl."  
"For what?"  
"Don't you realize Ryuu! It's a love letter!" 

Tanaka's eyes widened in surprise, he stood up patted his pal on the back, and celebrated. "No shit Noya?! Holy cow you caught one! I salute you! You're becoming a man. It was an honour to watch you grow," he said, fake crying.  
"Okay, but like, what if it's Kiyoko?!" Nishinoya said, eyes gleamed over.  
Tanaka tried to hide his giggles, but instead busted out laughing, almost doubling over. "Like hell that would happen Noya! That's dreaming a bit too far."

Nishinoya pursed, "You never know! You, and I always thought we were going to be lonely bachelors forever, but look at me now! I have an admirer, who knows! Maybe I can get double lucky, and it'll be the girl of our dreams!"  
Tanaka just continued laughing, "Whatever you say man. When are ya meeting her by the way?"  
"Lunchtime."  
"Hope she's hot bro!"  
"I hope so too." Nishinoya then looked at the clock. Realizing it was almost homeroom he waved goodbye to his friend, and headed back to class. Incredibly eager for what awaited him at lunchtime. 

Nishinoya waited, and waited, and waited. He checked what time it was, and realized he had been waiting for 20 minutes. The boy had rapidly eaten his food just so he could arrive earlier to meet this girl. Maybe he was being pranked on? He shook his head, and decided to believe in this girl who was inherently very late.

They then considered to explore the area, he never really been to this area much, and he wasn't the first. The space was rather secluded so it was a good place for love confessions. As he looked around a building's corner he slightly jumped. There was Asahi curled into a ball exuberating very bad, negative vibes. Nishinoya was right about Asahi being in one of his unnerving moodiness today again.

He slightly backed away, maybe if he escaped now he wouldn't have to deal with it, but stopped. Asahi was usually always there for Nishinoya when he needed support, and kind advice. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't do the same? He closed his eyes, and sighed exasperatedly then looked back at Asahi.

"Hey Asahi! If you keep moping like that, someone will call the cops because they thought you were creepy."  
Asahi looked up to the direction of the voice, and shifted back when he realized it was Nishinoya.  
"Nishinoya! What're you doing here?" Asahi asked nervously.  
"Waiting for a girl. I got a letter, and all. See!" Nishinoya fished the letter out of his pocket, and held it up for Asahi to see.

Asahi blushed profusely upon seeing the letter, fear rising in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "well, it's now or never." He thought.  
''A-Actually there is no g-girl."  
"What? How would you know?"  
"B-B-Because," Asahi looked straight up to the smaller man, "I'm, I'm- I'm the one who wrote it!"  
"Oh god, please kill me." Asahi immediately thought, looking back to the ground, wanting to melt, to disappear from the situation he put himself in after months of encouragement.

"Sorry, what did Asahi say again?" Nishinoya thought, replaying the scene, over, and over again. Hoping that maybe he just heard wrong, he was tired today after all, but no matter how many times he repeated the scene. He heard it loud, and clear. Asahi wrote the letter. May as well hear him out. There must've been a reason that Asahi wrote him a letter, and left it in his shoebox like a schoolgirl getting ready to do a love confession.

"Well? Spit it out? What do ya want from me Asahi?"  
Asahi's mind was jumbled, and beyond comprehension. How could he tell Nishinoya that he loved him? That would make so many awkward encounters for months! He knew he had to say it though, he couldn't just keep it inside of him any longer. Asahi had to say it. Drawing a deep breath to try to soothe his nerves, which utterly failed since the circumstances were a bit too overwhelming for a deep breath to calm him down. He started to speak.

"W-Well about that. T-There's some-something I n-n-need to tell you ab-about."  
"Uh huh, go on." Asahi's stutters were working miracles on lowering Nishinoya's patience.  
"I just- I just wanted to t-tell you t-that. W-Well we-we've b-b-been friends f-for a-awhile now, and, and I j-just"  
"Can you just fucking spit it out?! Jesus fucking Christ! Stop stuttering!" The impatient boy yelled, then regretted immediately. Asahi seemed to be taken aback, and scared. The smaller boy sighed, "I'm sorry. Just, go on."

"It… it's alright." Asahi took another deep breath. "I… I just wanted to tell you that… I've known you for quite some time… and I really value your friendship… but lately… I want more…"  
"More?" Nishinoya thought, confused.  
"I… I want to be your lover!" Asahi said looking at Nishinoya, he wasn't making direct eye contact with the shorter boy, just in his general vicinity.

Sorry?

Seeing as how Nishinoya was incredibly confused, Asahi got up the guts again from who knows where to repeat himself. "Nishinoya. I… I love you!"

Holy _fuck._


End file.
